shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorry We're Closed Today
Sorry, We're Closed Today is the second half of the first episode from the first season of Shopkins Join The Party in the House. Plot A loud stomping sound is heard, before a monstrous Godzilla-esque monster called Plantasaurus (really Tara playing pretend) shows up, loudly proclaiming that all are doomed. However, Tara is suddenly met with Apple, telling her that he's just playing and that he's not the real Plantasaurus. When Apple tells Tara that there's no such thing as Plantasaurus, Tara tells her, "Tell that to my DVD collection", before Apple tells him that he's so silly before leaving after that. Tara then resumes pretending to be Plantasaurus saying that "no one can stop me!" However, he suddenly hears a voice say, "Oh, really?", before he turns around to see a helmeted Ultraman-esque hero called Ultra-Shopkin (really Rainbow also playing pretend). Plantasaurus and Ultra-Shopkin then charge towards each other (in an anime fight sequence reminiscent of Dragon Ball Z), before they start fighting against each other. After this little fight scene, Rainbow says that they are expertly choreographed, with Tara adding that that is good teamwork, before the two then high-five each other afterwards (despite not having any hands). The two then resume playing, before Rainbow looks over in time to notice Becky and Gracie heading in their direction. Tara tries getting Rainbow to play with him more, but Rainbow tells him that Becky and Gracie are coming, which Tara is not happy about, asking, "Remember what happened yesterday?" In a Flashback, Tara and Gracie have gotten into an argument about who gets to be Plantasaurus, with Becky suggesting that Tara be 'Son of Plantasaurus'. Tara rebuffs this, saying, "Son of Plantasaurus is a cheap knockoff of the real thing that no one ever wants to be!" When Becky tells Tara, "You should still be Son of Plantasaurus", Tara is shocked to hear this before he leaves after that, leaving Gracie laying on the ground after he fell over. After the flashback ends, Tara says that he doesn't like to play with Becky and Gracie, which Rainbow agrees with, saying that "they never cooperate". Rainbow then decides that the only mature thing to do in this situation is to hide in Peppa-Mint's store until the gourds leave, which Rainbow and Tara do, without Peppa even knowing. While hiding behind one of the shelves, Rainbow tells Tara that they'll hide until Becky and Gracie leave and then they'll go after that. Rainbow then becomes surprised when he sees Tara helping himself to several cans of sardines. Outside, Becky and Gracie then see Squeeky Speaker coming in their direction, with Squeeky Speaker telling them that she's still waiting for them to help weed her garden. Because of this, Becky and Gracie also decide to hide in Peppa's store, once again without Peppa even knowing. Squeeky Speaker then sees Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress coming, as they ask her when she'll help them with their homework, which also prompts her to hide in Peppa's store. Wonda and Lil' Wedding Dress then see Mayor Lucy coming, saying that he makes them pick up trash at the park and that he never helps, before they also hide in Peppa's store. Lucy Juice Box then sees Ichazest coming, saying that he's the least cooperative person that he knows before he also hides in the store. Soon, Ichazest, Toasty Pop, Blaze, and Apple have also come into Peppa's store to hide, which Peppa is still unaware of. After sweeping up the floor, Peppa then leaves the store and locks it up for the night, inadvertently locking everyone in the store. Realizing this, everybody comes out of their hiding places and panics, while Apple asks Rainbow what they're going to do. Rainbow is certain that Peppa will notice that they're all gone and that he'll come back, which Squeeky Speaker is concerned that Peppa might not come back, while Ichazest asks what they'll eat. Rainbow then tells everyone that there's enough food to last them several months, but unfortunately, Tara and Gracie have already eaten half of the food, before Gracie then says, "That'll only last a few hours". Squeeky Speaker then says that they'll have to find something to pass the time, before Toasty Pop then decides that he's going to play Solitaire. Tara wants to play Plantasaurus, but this angers Gracie, before he and Tara then once again lock horns with each other, before Becky says, "Do we have to separate you two?" Rainbow is still certain that they'll be out in a couple of minutes. Wonda and Lil' Wedding Dress don't care what the others do, so they hop off. Squeeky Speaker is playing checkers all by herself, when Becky comes up, asking if he can play too, but Squeeky Speaker brushes him off, saying that it's fun with just one. Toasty Pop is playing cards when Becky also asks him if he can play, but Toasty Pop brushes him off as well. Tara and Gracie are still arguing with each other about who gets to be Plantasaurus, and when Gracie says, "Accept no substitutions", this only angers Tara even more before he charges forward and tackles Gracie, which sends the two slamming into where the lobster tank stands. This causes the lobster tank to fall over as the lobsters then fall and pinch both Tara and Gracie. Blaze and Apple are making shadow puppets of a dog and a cat, respectively (despite the lack of hands), before they notice Ichazest coming their way. Ichazest manages to outshine them by pulling off a bevy of impossibly impressive shadow puppets. Tara is attempting to get one of the other Shopkins to play Marco Polo with him, but they don't know what he's doing, so Tara ends up crashing instead. Rainbow and Tara attempt to escape from the store by themselves, but when Rainbow tries helping Tara up, Tara accidentally knocks a can off the shelf as he falls off before the can hits Rainbow on the head. When Rainbo realizes that they can't reach the windows, he says that he needs some paper to write his last will and testament. Unfortunately, this causes the others to run around in a panic again, with Toasty Pop caught in a shopping cart and Becky and Gracie trying to break out of the store by using Tara as a battering ram, which only results in Tara getting flung all around the room. Rainbow manages to quell the others by telling them, "Just look at what's happened to us. What have we become?" This only causes the others to run around screaming again, but this time, Tara is fed up with what's been happening, saying that they're not helping each other and that they need to get out. When Blaze asks how, Tara looks up in time to notice an open window, saying that they need to cooperate if they're to get out. Fortunately, Tara has a plan on how they'll escape, which involves getting a bunch of cans and boxes, stacking them up in a pyramid, and that they'll all stand on the pyramid and stand on each other's shoulders in order to reach the window. Everyone is happy to hear this plan, before Tara then starts singing a song about how cooperation is the key to reaching the goal that lies ahead, as everyone also joins in as well. After the song ends, once everyone has stacked up on each other's shoulders, Rainbow then tells the others that he and Tara came in the store to hide from Becky and Gracie, while Becky and Gracie admit that they were hiding from Squeeky Speaker, etc. Rainbow then says that they all learned a valuable lesson, which is that they all need each other and that everyone has something to offer, before asking if they remember the verse in Ecclesiastes, which is, "Two are better than one, for they have a good reward for their work. For if they fall, one will lift up the other." After everyone has apologized to each other, the plan is then put into action as Tara then leaps out the window and lands in the dumpster outside. One by one, each of the others are able to escape out the window and make it to freedom. Once everyone has gotten out of Peppa's store, they wonder where Tara is, before Tara then emerges from the dumpster afterwards. The group then looks up in time to notice that the sun is coming up, before Tara suggests to the others that they should all have breakfast together, which everyone agrees with as they leave after that. Once the morning has come, Peppa then returns as he unlocks the door to the store, before becoming surprised when he sees the mess that was caused by the group. Characters *Rainbow Kate *Tara Tiara *Apple Blossom *Peppa-Mint *Becky and Gracie Birthday Cakes *Ichazest Cake *Lil' Blaze *Squeeky Speaker *Toasty Pop *Lucy Juice Box *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress (The French Shopkins) Fun Facts Trivia *This episode features the first appearances of Lucy Juice Box, Lil' Blaze, Squeeky Speaker, and Toasty Pop in the new series. *An unaltered version of a scene was used in the theme song. Remarks *The action sequences of Rainbow and Tara have them with masks, even though they aren't wearing them in reality. *It was never explained why Ichazest, Blaze, Apple, and Toasty Pop were hiding in the store. Inside References *The brand of the pizzas in the shop is Pizza Angel. Real World References *Plantasaurus is a spoof on Godzilla, who was previously mentioned in the first Shopkins Join The Party episode. **Son of Plantasuras is also a spoof on Godzilla's son, whom many fans think ruined the franchise. *The sequences of Plantasuras and Ultra Shopkin are a parody of anime. Category:List